It is generally known from, for example, WO2011/060963 to provide a combined storage and docking unit for a motor vehicle. The unit generally includes a storage space, a cover flap covering an opening of the storage space and a mechanism for opening and closing the cover flap. A holder is provided to hold a portable electronic device in a display position in which it can be viewed by a user of the motor vehicle.
It is a problem with such a unit that it is typically limited with respect to the size and shape of the portable electronic devices that can be supported by the shape and dimensions of the holder. It is a further problem with such a unit that the holder and the mechanism required to position it add complexity and cost to the unit.
It is desirable to provide a combined storage and docking unit for a motor vehicle that can accommodate a wide range of portable electronic devices.